


Body Language

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words weren't the only way to show that you're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guess Who Has a Crush!

"You're lying."

"I'm not, I'm not!" Koganei pouts, as you cross your arms, unwilling to listen to anything he's saying to you. He had to be lying, there could be no way that- "Mitobe has a crush on you!"

"Not so loud!" You cover his mouth with your hands, face flushing in embarrassment as a few people in class turn around to give the two of you curious looks. Thankful that Mitobe wasn't in class at the moment, you signaled for him to keep it down before the conversation continued. "What makes you think that Mitobe-kun likes me? And I don't want any of that 'men's intuition' business because that doesn't exist."

"Why do you have to be so mean? Trust me, I know he likes you!"

"I'm sorry to say but I'll need more proof than your word."

"Then let's look at how he acts around you, and then we'll figure it out?"

"You mean like, body language and stuff like that?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"I guess it's off to the library we go, then."

"But what about class-"

"My love life is more important." You state before grabbing his wrist, dragging him from the room and passing by a very confused Mitobe.


	2. Touch

**_Touching_** : A guy just won't be able to keep his hands off of you if he likes you!

You were sitting in class in-between Mitobe and Koganei, working on a project that was due in a week. Mitobe's shoulder was rubbing against yours, especially as he leaned over to read what you were pointing out to them. You were sensitive to his touch, it seemed, and when you reached for the pencil to write some information done, he had as well. Your hands brush and you apologize as he bows his head in apology, both of you flushed and now unable to look at each other. You can't tell if it was whether or not you were being overly-sensitive to Koganei's possibly wrong information or if maybe the book on body language was right...

Mitobe reaches over to touch your shoulder, bringing your attention to another paragraph that could be used in your shared report. You nod as he points out what he wants to be used, while Koganei watches his best friend work his magic with a smile on his face. 

And it was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eyebrow Flash:** When a guy quickly raises and lowers his eyebrows, it means he's attracted to whoever he talked to. _

"Oi, look at this one!"

"Eyebrow flash?" You shake your head. "That's absolutely stupid!"

"No, it'll probably work! Let's try it out." And off you went to find the poor, unsuspecting basketball player. 

~*~

"Are you ready? I'll watch for you!"

"I can watch for myself, thank you. Let's just get this over with so I can prove that it's ridiculous." You and Koganei walk out from behind the corner you were hiding behind, approaching Mitobe with smiles on your faces. Yours and Koganei's eyes are so focused on Mitobe's eyebrows, the silent boy notices immediately, and looks slightly distressed at the amount of attention that his friends were giving to him. 

More specifically, the two patches of hair above his eyes. 

You realize that he's growing uncomfortable and pull away. 

"I'm sorry, Mitobe-kun! Let's go, Koganei, you idiot!" You grab the back of his shirt as you drag him away, annoyed that not only had nothing really happened, but you had made Mitobe a bit uncomfortable too.

That'll be the last time you'll listen to Koganei, that's for sure.


End file.
